Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to basket-type grasping forceps.
Description of the Related Art
In the related art, basket-type grasping forceps that are inserted into a duct in the body, such as a bile duct, to collect foreign matter, such as calculus, are known (for example, refer to patent documents: Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, First Publication No. H11-114070; Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, First Publication No. 2006-94876; and PCT International Publication No. WO 2012/141213).
Since the basket-type grasping forceps have a structure that holds foreign matter with a plurality of wires, a basket may not be extracted from a duct, with foreign matter held thereby, in a case where large pieces of foreign matter are collected. For example, if the foreign matter does not come off from between the plurality of wires described in the above patent documents, the basket may not be able to be extracted from the duct.